Hey, I Miss You
by Bra-Kayla
Summary: Mikayla always kept a front since Brady left the Kingdom more than a year ago. Outside she was strong and powerful. On the inside she was slowly breaking. A song has kept her in tact, no matter how sad. No matter how much it reminded her of him. It kept her. Sane. ONESHOT! Brady Parker x Mikayla Makoola


**Plot**: _Mikayla always kept a front since Brady left the Kingdom more than a year ago. Outside she was strong and powerful. On the inside she was slowly breaking. A song has kept her in tact, no matter how sad. No matter how much it reminded her of him. It kept her. Sane._

Mikayla P.O.V

I grabbed a guitar that my Daddy bought me a while ago. Nobody knew this, not even Boomer, but before Brady left he taught me how to play guitar. The Kingdom was having, I guess what you could only call a 'karaoke night'. It has been one year since Brady left, this night was made by my father who figured doing this would get it off everyones minds.

He was wrong.

I practiced the song I was going to play at karaoke, my dad didn't know I was going to play. The only one that did was Boz. Who approved 100%.

...

It was my turn to go on. I saw Boz give me the thumbs up as I peeked over the curtain. I took in a breath that I was about to play in front of so many people. I took another breath as I walked out, catching the attention of the crowd. I grabbed a stool and sat on it putting the guitar in my arms.

I grabbed the microphone and positioned it to my height. I started to strum the guitar, everyone went silent. I looked out into the crowd as Boz looked on in approval and Boomer had a eyebrow rose.

I looked at my father who was standing there with his arms crossed. I sighed and started to sing.

"I always needed time on my own, I never thought I'd need you there when I cry-" As I sang flashbacks went through my mind.

The horrible nights when I would want to hear Brady's stupid attempts of flirting with me. The nights when I would cry myself to sleep. Realizing I would never see him again.

And realizing that I was very, unconditionally in love with him.

"And the days feel like years when I'm alone, and the bed where you lie is made up on your side-" Not exactly true. Boz took Brady's bed, but it still would never be the same.

"When you walk away I count the steps that you take. Do you see how much I need you right now. When you're gone; the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone; the face I came to know is missing too. When you're gone; the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok-" I sighed, "I miss you." I looked at Boz who was smiling in approval, Boomer and my Dad still looked extremely confused but still looked impressed, "I've never felt this way before. Everything that I do reminds me of you. And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor; and they smell just like you, I love the things that you do-"

I even remember when I had found one of his shirts, or well. Boz did in his drawer which used to be Brady's drawer. I knew the shirt was his the second I saw it, he had worn it so many times before. It was my only connection to him today. Although as the time passed Brady's cologne had faded. Sadly.

"When you walk away I count the steps that you take. Do you see how much I need you right now?" I screamed into the microphone, "When you're gone; the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone; the face I came to know is missing too. When you're gone; the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok-" I sighed, "I miss you."

I loved this song, because it just got me through the day. It put all my emotions into one and made me slightly happier, thankfully. I needed that.

"We were made for each other. Out here forever. I know we were, yeah, yeah!-" Saying were made for each other broke me in two, but Brady was never coming back. According to Boomer.

"All I ever wanted was for you to know! Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul! I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah! When you're gone; the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone; the face I came to know is missing too. When you're gone; the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok-" I took one last sigh, "I miss you." I closed my eyes as the song finished.

I heard the crowd cheer for me. I smiled at them, I looked at my dad who smiled widely. Then his face went from proud to confused. I looked at Boomer who was smiling and Boz as well

"So far away from where you are-" My heart skipped a beat, I felt butterflies form in my stomach. I knew that voice. I looked at Boz, who gave me a thumbs up. I slowly turned to look at the smiling face of, Brady Parker, "These miles have torn us worlds apart-" He was singing. God, how much I've missed that voice. I starred at him in amazement, as he slowly got closer, "And I miss you, yeah I miss you-" I felt tears well up in my eyes as he stood now directly in front of me, "So far away from where you are. I'm standing underneath the stars; and I wish you were here-" I looked up at him, he was smiling at me, "I miss the years that were erased. I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face-" He put a hand on my cheek, which I leaned into his touch, "I miss all the little things-" He sang that in barley a whisper, "I never thought that they'd mean everything to me." I felt a tear stream down my face, "Yeah I miss you; and I wish you were here." I looked up at him, he gave me a small smile and wiped the fallen tear off of my face with his thumb, "I feel the beating of your heart. I see the shadows of your face. Just know that wherever you are. Yeah I miss you; and I wish you were here. I miss the years that were erased. I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face, I miss all the little things. I never thought that they'd mean everything to me. Yeah I miss you; and I wish you were here. So far away from where you are. These miles have torn us worlds apart. And I miss you, yeah I miss you; and I wish you were here." The song ended.

We stood there, close together. He slowly wrapped his arms around me, I grabbed onto his shirt as if he were going to leave again, right that very second. I didn't want to lose him. Not again.

"So-" He said into my ear, "are you going to kill me now, or later?"

I giggled onto his shirt, and looked up at him, "Later. Right now, I'm busy."

"Doing?"

I leaned forward and kissed him. He didn't seem so shocked about me kissing him and kissed back. I haven't kissed him since he was 'evil'. I heard the crowd cheer, but I didn't care. I was busy. We broke apart after what seemed like forever, I hugged him tightly, "Don't ever leave again." I mumbled onto his shirt.

"Never." He whispered to me, he pulled back, enough for me to look into his eyes but enough to be close, "So does this mean-?"

"Brady-" I groaned, "yes, I like you. In fact, I-" I paused, "I love you."

Brady looked as if he was in complete shock, then blinked rapidly, "I'm dreaming. I have to be-" He pinched his arm, "_Ow_! Nope. You love _me_?"

I rolled my eyes, "No. I just said that because I felt like it." He smirked, and kissed me, "Now. I kill you." I mumbled, Brady backed away and rose an eyebrow. I started to smack him on his arms, "You jerk!"

He laughed and grabbed my wrists, "No. Bad Mikayla. _No_."

I got my wrists out and started to hit him again, "I'm not a dog."

He ran away, "I'm delicate! _Stop_!" He screamed. I laughed as I chased him.

**~Fin~**


End file.
